The present invention relates to a scooter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scooter which has a rear wheel drive mechanism.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional scooter 10 has a main frame 11, a rear mount 14, a rear wheel 15, and a rear wheel drive mechanism. The rear wheel drive mechanism has a battery set 12 disposed on a bottom of the main frame 11, an electric motor 13 connected to the rear mount 14, a wheel shaft 16 connected to the rear mount 14 and the rear wheel 15, the electric motor 13 having a motor shaft 17, a gear 18 connected to the motor shaft 17, a pinion 18 connected to the wheel shaft 16, and a belt 19 surrounding the gear 18 and the pinion 18. However, the belt 19 will hurt a user while the user touches the belt 19. Furthermore, a vibration of the belt 19 will loosen the belt 19 or tighten the belt 19 so that the drive of the rear wheel 15 is not smooth.
An object of the present invention is to provide a scooter which has a worm and a worm wheel engaging with the worm so that a drive of a rear wheel is smooth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scooter which has a first protective casing and a second protective casing to protect a worm and a worm wheel.